yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Exchange of Night and Day
と の | romaji_name = Ake to Yoi no Gyakuten | image = ExchangeofNightandDay-DUEA-EN-C-1E.png | card_type = Trap | property = Continuous | passcode = 03160805 | effect_types = Condition, Quick-like, Quick-like | lore = You can only use 1 "Exchange of Night and Day" effect per turn, and only once that turn. You can activate 1 of these effects. ● Send 1 LIGHT Warrior-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard, then add 1 DARK Warrior-Type monster from your Deck to your hand, with the same Level the sent monster had in your hand. ● Send 1 DARK Warrior-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard, then add 1 LIGHT Warrior-Type monster from your Deck to your hand, with the same Level the sent monster had in your hand. | fr_lore = Vous ne pouvez utiliser qu'1 effet de "Échange de Jour et Nuit" par tour, et uniquement une fois le tour. Vous pouvez activer 1 de ces effets ; ● Envoyez 1 monstre LUMIÈRE de Type Guerrier depuis votre main au Cimetière, puis ajoutez 1 monstre TÉNÈBRES de Type Guerrier du même Niveau que le monstre envoyé avait dans votre main, depuis votre Deck à votre main. ● Envoyez 1 monstre TÉNÈBRES de Type Guerrier depuis votre main au Cimetière, puis ajoutez 1 monstre LUMIÈRE de Type Guerrier du même Niveau que le monstre envoyé avait dans votre main, depuis votre Deck à votre main. | de_lore = Du kannst nur 1 Effekt von „Austausch von Tag und Nacht“ pro Spielzug verwenden und in dem Spielzug nur einmal. Du kannst 1 dieser Effekte aktivieren; ● Lege 1 LICHT Monster vom Typ Krieger von deiner Hand auf den Friedhof, dann füge deiner Hand 1 FINSTERNIS Monster vom Typ Krieger mit derselben Stufe, die das auf den Friedhof gelegte Monster in deiner Hand hatte, von deinem Deck hinzu. ● Lege 1 FINSTERNIS Monster vom Typ Krieger von deiner Hand auf den Friedhof, dann füge deiner Hand 1 LICHT Monster vom Typ Krieger mit derselben Stufe, die das auf den Friedhof gelegte Monster in deiner Hand hatte, von deinem Deck hinzu. | it_lore = Puoi utilizzare solo 1 effetto di "Scambio di Notte e Giorno" per turno, e solo una sola volta in quel turno. Puoi attivare 1 di questi effetti; ● Puoi utilizzare solo 1 effetto di "Scambio di Notte e Giorno" per turno, e solo una sola volta in quel turno. Puoi attivare 1 di questi effetti; ● Manda 1 mostro OSCURITÀ di Tipo Guerriero dalla tua mano al Cimitero, poi aggiungi dal tuo Deck alla tua mano 1 mostro LUCE di Tipo Guerriero con lo stesso Livello che il mostro mandato al Cimitero aveva nella tua mano. | pt_lore = Você só pode usar 1 efeito de "Trocar a Noite pelo Dia" por turno e apenas uma vez por turno. Você pode ativar 1 desses efeitos; ● Envie 1 monstro de LUZ do Tipo Guerreiro da sua mão para o Cemitério e, depois, adicione 1 monstro de TREVAS do Tipo Guerreiro do seu Deck à sua mão, que tenha o mesmo Nível que o monstro enviado da sua mão. ● Envie 1 monstro de TREVAS do Tipo Guerreiro da sua mão para o Cemitério e, depois, adicione 1 monstro de LUZ do Tipo Guerreiro do seu Deck à sua mão, que tenha o mesmo Nível que o monstro enviado da sua mão. | es_lore = Sólo puedes usar 1 efecto de "Intercambio del Día y la Noche" por turno, y sólo una vez por turno. Puedes activar 1 de estos efectos; ● Manda al Cementerio 1 monstruo de LUZ de Tipo Guerrero en tu mano, y después añade a tu mano, desde tu Deck, 1 monstruo de OSCURIDAD de Tipo Guerrero con el mismo Nivel que ese monstruo mandado tenía en tu mano. ● Manda al Cementerio 1 monstruo de OSCURIDAD de Tipo Guerrero en tu mano, y después añade a tu mano, desde tu Deck, 1 monstruo de LUZ de Tipo Guerrero con el mismo Nivel que ese monstruo mandado tenía en tu mano. | ja_lore = 以下の効果から１つを選択して発動できる。「明と宵の逆転」の効果は１ターンに１度しか使用できない。 ●手札から戦士族・光属性モンスター１体を墓地へ送る。その後、そのモンスターと同じレベルの戦士族・闇属性モンスター１体をデッキから手札に加える。 ●手札から戦士族・闇属性モンスター１体を墓地へ送る。その後、そのモンスターと同じレベルの戦士族・光属性モンスター１体をデッキから手札に加える。 | ko_lore = 이하의 효과에서 1개를 선택하고 발동할 수 있다. "명과 소의 역전"의 효과는 1턴에 1번밖에 사용할 수 없다. ●패에서 전사족 / 빛 속성 몬스터 1장을 묘지로 보낸다. 그 후, 그 몬스터와 같은 레벨의 전사족 / 어둠 속성 몬스터 1장을 덱에서 패에 넣는다. ●패에서 전사족 / 어둠 속성 몬스터 1장을 묘지로 보낸다. 그 후, 그 몬스터와 같은 레벨의 전사족 / 빛 속성 몬스터 1장을 덱에서 패에 넣는다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = * LIGHT * DARK * Warrior | related_to_archseries = Chaos | action = * Sends from your hand to your Graveyard * Adds from Deck to hand | misc = * Only 1 effect once per turn * Variable effects | database_id = 10827 }}